


An Unexpected Commission

by Taquelli



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taquelli/pseuds/Taquelli
Summary: Haru finds herself commissioning a painting from Yusuke, and discovers a mischievous side of herself





	1. At the Art Exhibit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru happens upon Yusuke at an art gallery exhibition

Haru Okumura followed closely behind the company representative through the art installation, barely registering what he was saying as she was being led from painting to painting. Most of her father's art collection was being sold to shore up her trust fund, since she would be leaving shortly for college and wanted to keep her contact with the company to a minimum while away. It was still just a fresh wound, and she couldn't stand to think about her father and what had become of the whole thing. While she never regretted what she did and what happened, it was hard to separate his cruelty in those final days from his loving affection during her childhood. If only they could have gotten through the whole affair without him having to die.

The company representative continued to spout values and potential buyers and bidding war information at her and she waved away any potential decision. It's fine. Yes, do that. Whatever we need. These paintings meant nothing to her. She always found her father's taste brusque even before he changed. She preferred art with a bit more elegance, grace, with smooth lines and soft focuses. Something that you could build a room around, not just a piece famous for its eclectic artist.

“Haru-senpai?” a familiar voice cut through the chatter. She turned to see Yusuke Kitagawa, standing in front of a painting is his typical off-color shirt and jeans. He looked a bit shocked to see her, and Haru found herself smiling, thinking back to the antics of the Phantom Thieves and Yusuke's always cool and perplexing behavior. It was rare to see him tilted, even against shadows of unimaginable terror, and she found it funny that her mere presence was enough to disturb him.

“Yusuke-kun!” she said, striding over to him and ignoring the objection of the company representative. “I should have realized you might be here. Are you here looking for inspiration?”

Yusuke blushed. “Actually, I am here on business. I was able to get a painting on display here, and it made me hopeful, if a bit embarrassed.”

Haru gave him a puzzled look, but didn't press. “That's exciting! Which one is it?”

Yusuke motioned to a painting a bit further down the hall that she had passed through already, and they both walked back together to look at it. It was a very colorful and abstract piece, with a lot of jutting lines and rigid columns. She thought she saw a bit of Momentos influence in some of the shapes. The little tag under the painting identified it as “Desperation.” She hated it.

“This is a very unique piece, Yusuke-kun,” she said.

“Thank you. I was trying to really show the sense of despair one feels when the world is against them. A feeling we can all relate to, now and...again.”

Haru looked up at Yusuke's face, and saw that he looked a bit paler and skinnier than she remembered him. Even his usual sleek haircut was a little out of place. She swallowed hard.

“Have there been any offers on it, do you know?” Haru asked.

“I have not been informed of any, although I would be sad to see such a piece go to...”

“Excuse me,” Haru called to the company representative, who was waiting impatiently a few yards away. The representative hurried over, a small look of relief crossing his face. Haru quickly shattered that with her next statement.

“Is there room in the budget to acquire pieces as well?”

The company representative stammered a bit and began listing some figures and how they were technically doing better than expected but they still needed to consider the final total.

“Tut. I would like this piece. How much are you asking, Yusuke-kun?”

Yusuke looked stunned and completely out of depth. Haru had never seen him so fragile before. She warmed inside upon seeing his terrified expression.

“I...I couldn't possibly allow you to. Not, not that piece. It's...it's not...”

Haru stopped his stammering by gently placing her hands on his, as he turned an even brighter shade of red.

“It's fine, Yusuke. Anything for a friend.”

Yusuke spent a moment staring at the ground, his lips pursed as he struggled with his next statement. “If, if you insist. But, I would not want this to be all you have of me.”

Haru's eyebrows raised at this statement, and her curiosity was piqued, but she let him continue uninterrupted.

“Please, I would like, as thanks, to do another painting for you. One...more to your liking.”

“I didn't say I...” but she stopped. Of course Yusuke would know about her preferred art styles. So observant. She felt a small inkling of mischief rising in her. “Thank you, Yusuke-kun. I look forward to sitting as your subject.”

“Wait, I didn't mean...”

“It will have to be soon though, as I leave for college soon. Will you have time to come over later this week?” she asked, leaning in closer with a wry smile.

Yusuke avoided eye contract, but nodded solemnly. Haru took her hands off his and brought them to her face in a performative cheer. “Excellent!”

Haru turned again to the company representative, who had averted his gaze from the awkward display. “Please arrange to purchase this painting at triple the listed cost,” she said quietly, to the representative's consternation. He tried to contain his grouchiness and gestured onward, stating they more art to look over.

Haru nodded and gave Yusuke a last glance. It looked like it would take some time for him to regain his cool composure again, and she found herself almost looked forward to making him embarrassed again. “I must continue my duties here, but text me when you will be available later. I believe it will be a lot of fun.”

“Um, yes,” Yusuke said, “Thank you for offering me this opportunity.” He gave a meek bow, from which he looked up sheepishly. Haru found the whole expression endearing.

“I will see you, Yusuke-kun,” she said before going on her way. She felt a rush of excitement anticipating the upcoming encounter as she was again lead by the dull and monotone company representative. She had to choose her outfit for the event carefully.


	2. At the Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke arrives at Haru's apartment to begin work and has trouble starting

Haru checked herself again in the mirror in the hallway. She was still second-guessing herself with the pink tanktop, and she just realized why. “The neck...” she murmured to herself, and went to her room to grab a light silk scarf. She tied it around her neck and once again stood in front of her closet mirror. “Yes, this will do nicely.” She looked very relaxed in her light top, a grey stripped pair of harem pants, and the quick knot she drew around her throat, sitting underneath her usual coiffed hairstyle. It was almost too casual, when she thought about it, but she was out of time to change when the doorbell rang.

She jogged down the hallways through to the main room and the front door, and opened it with a breath of anticipation. Yusuke was standing looking nonchalantly at some spot of the ceiling, lost of thought. He seemed surprised to find himself suddenly standing there, holding a large canvas while a large duffel bag with a folded-up stand tied to it.

“Ah, Haru! I'm...I'm here.”

“Yes, I see that. Please, come in, Yusuke.”

Yusuke hunched over and grabbed his tools and stepped in, looking around nervously at what was to him the very peak of excess. The high ceilings of the condo and open floor plan probably seemed expansive to the artist used to shared dorm spaces and artist studios. Haru guided him to the living room by the fireplace, with a view of the outer gardens. She had dragged over a couple of stools from the kitchen set for their use, and Yusuke found a space that he felt comfortable with, then began spinning in slow circles with his canvas held before him.

“Are you alright, Yusuke?”

Yusuke continued his slow waltz. “Apologies, I'm trying to find the proper lighting in this space.”

“Oh, I can adjust them if you...”

Yusuke held up a finger and walked towards the panel Haru had motioned towards, flipping switches up and down until he was satisfied, and then returned to the middle the room and began his slow pacing in an arc. Haru found his attentiveness cute, and stood patiently waiting for him to break his focus.

After a tentative few moments, Yusuke finally had placed his canvas upon his easel, prepared his paints, and turned towards Haru, only to immediately lose his composure. “Oh, um, sorry about that. Could you, um...please sit upon that ottoman there?”

“Over here?” Haru moved to the footstool and sat down, crossing her legs at the ankles and angling her knees to the right, waiting for further instructions.

She waited for two minutes as Yusuke stared at her, his forefinger placed on his nose in his usual style. “Is something wrong, Yusuke?” she finally asked.

“I...noticed that you are not wearing your typical outfit.” Yusuke managed to say.

“I would think that obvious, Yusuke.”

“What I mean is...” Yusuke sighed and looked away. “I...don't have the proper colors with me to capture you in your current ensemble.”

Haru felt a tinge of scorn at the Yusuke's clumsy statement, but quickly shifted upon seeing the opening she was hoping for from the start. “Why, Yusuke, is my appearance unseemly to you?”

Yusuke's pale face brightened and he shifted to try to look away even more than he already was, before over-correcting and facing Haru with a shocked expression. “Of course not! In fact you look very...” Here Yusuke's tongue was not up the task and he simply crumbled under the weight of his own nervousness. Haru smiled brightly to herself for a second, and then strategically shifted the subject.

“I, of course, defer to your artistic judgment. If I understand you, my outfit does not fit your vision.”

Yusuke stiffed a bit and regained a tiny amount of his composure. “I mean no offense.”

“None taken. I trust your instinct, as you are the professional. We are not without options. I have a full closet that we can peruse for a more appropriate attire.” Haru stood and moved towards the flustered painter. “Perhaps you would like to guide me in making a better selection for your piece?”

Yusuke's opened his eyelids and finally allowed himself to look Haru in her almond eyes. “If...if you are willing?” he said with a stilted voice.

Haru felt it rise inside her like an unstoppable force. Her sense of mischief bubbled in her chest until she felt that she had no choice. It was just too tantalizing. She leaned in closer to Yusuke, jutting out her chest for maximum effect. She ignored his flinching and stood on her toes to whisper, “Are you sure you aren't just looking for a opportunity to get me out of my clothes?”

Somehow Yusuke's leg managed to bump against the easel as he stumbled backwards, knocking the canvas to the ground and causing Haru to rear backwards in laughter. The close space was a small realm of chaos as Yusuke backed away while Haru tried to surpress her mirth, and as the last intrument clattered to the ground, Haru placed her hand over her mouth and let out a last chuckle. Yusuke finally managed a glance over at Haru a look of despair on his innocent face.

“Honestly Yusuke-kun, you are too easy to tease.” Haru straightened and held out a hand to the confused boy. With a reluctant stutter, Yusuke stood tall without taking Haru's hand and looked towards the ceiling in an attempt at an air of indifference. Haru smirked as his try at confidence. 

Yusuke cleared his throat. “I...I am quite sorry, Haru. I just...I don't...” Yusuke shook his head and turned away, his face deeply red.

Haru burned with guilt. Perhaps she was a bit too playful, unclear with her expectations. But then, a small voice rose within her. What are my expectations, exactly? She suddenly realized that she didn't have a clear answer, and while the possibilities of what might occur excited her, she realized she needed to be sensitive to Yusuke's feelings as well.

“It is I that owes you an apology, Yusuke. Please,” Haru said, placing a tender hand on his shoulder. “I have been too forward. Let's forget the whole thing and have a look at my collection. We should be able to find something more suitable for your painting. I do very much appreciate your input.”

Yusuke stood still for a moment, and then allowed his shoulders to relax. “Thank you. After you, miss.”

Haru walked towards her room without looking behind her, feeling at once anxious and remarkably stable. Her mischievous self was almost demanding another jab at the shy boy, but she restrained herself. She had to be considerate to his feelings. Besides, there was still a chance that this could become very interesting indeed, she pondered as she led Yusuke to her bedroom.


	3. In the Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke prepares some outfits for Haru to wear.

“Oh, I like this one,” Yusuke said as he held up and gazed absent-mindedly at the green cardigan that Haru had bought a few months ago on a whim but has not yet worn. Haru shouldn't have been surprised by his sense of color, but it was still interesting to see how well he matched outfits for his consideration. She knew he was a talented artist, but it was still intriguing to see him in his element. 

“I think we should try these three sets,” Yusuke finally resolved after twenty minutes of searching. He had laid out the outfits on a bench she had in her walk-in closet; each a well-attended compilation of top, bottom, and at least one accessory. Haru briefly thought that she really should have utilized Yusuke for this skill sooner; he was almost as adept as Ann at this, and she was a professional model. Haru was suddenly washed over with jealousy; she had heard that Yusuke initially approached Ann to act as a model for him. Had he done any paintings of her?

“I will wait in your room,” Yusuke said after Haru didn't respond immediately. He stalked out of the closet quickly and closed the folding doors behind him, leaving Haru a bit disoriented. She guessed she had no choice but to change into one of the outfits and present herself to him, to see if it would work for his painting. She surveyed his selection and tried to determine what might be the least acceptable one. She had given him the benefit of his expertise for this past half-hour, and she was glad that he was acting himself again, but it left her in a strategically disadvantaged position. She was almost subconsciously looking for another opportunity to throw him off-guard, and was coming up short upon reviewing her options. 

The obvious solution entered her thoughts, and her body temperature rapidly increased upon the realization. She internally prepared herself, because she realized that pulling this stunt would have only two logical outcomes, and she still wasn't sure if she was ready for the second one. “Isn't that the point of growing up?” a voice echoed inside her. “To experience different things?”

Haru shut her eyes and reminded herself that Yusuke had to be prepared as well. She spent a few moments thinking and knew what she needed to do. Her eyes lit across the first outfit; a large light blue sweater paired with white pants and a simple white headband. She began to formulate her plan and changed into the clothing.

After she was properly dressed, she knocked on the inside of her closet door to let Yusuke know she was coming out. She breathed in and stepped out, finding Yusuke sitting on her bed looking towards her inquisitively. She paced forward and instinctively turned to give Yusuke a full view of her outfit, then stopped, waiting for his response.

“An elegant look,” Yusuke offered after a few long seconds.

“A bit simple, though, yes?” Haru said, plucking at the edge of the sweater. “Not much different than what I wear to school. Not all that inspiring?”

Yusuke's eyes narrowed. “You could just say you didn't like it.”

Haru's stifled a chuckle at this, and realized she was on the right track. “I am actually quite impressed with your artistic eye, and I will no doubt use this outfit in the future. It just...doesn't seem that daring.”

“Daring?” Yusuke said with a bit of a cough.

“Well, I did commission this painting myself, after all, in a sense. Should I not be able to dictate the tone of the piece?” A pause. “I will, of course, defer to your judgment.”

“No, no, you are right,” Yusuke said. “You are the client, after all.”

“But,” Haru interjected. “You are the artist. We should work together to make sure that we have an agreement. I wouldn't want to impose on you, make you do anything you...wouldn't want to do.” This last few words she matched with raising the hem of the sweater to give a glimpse of the skin of her stomach underneath.

Haru saw Yusuke redden a small amount and turn his head to look out the window. Her spirit dropped and she was ready to be disappointed, until Yusuke said, “I am open to...whatever expression and statement you would like to make. It is important to me to have no limits to my art.”

Haru shuffled her feet and tried to make eye contract with Yusuke, who eventually rose his face to her. “Are you sure, Yusuke-san? I would not want to put you in an uncomfortable position.”

Yusuke stared blankly for a few seconds, until he dropped his head with an almost sly smile. “Haru, I am a professional. I can handle whatever you throw at me.”

It was time for Haru to blush and look away. “That's...that's good to hear. I will put on your next outfit.” Haru walked a little too quickly into her walk-in closet. She slumped off the light blue sweater and left it on the ground, then stood for a moment contemplating what Yusuke had said and what this meant. Her eyes tracked upon the next set of clothing that had been set out for her; the green cardigan placed with a short denim skirt and combined with a brown belt with optional overalls. A stray thought told her it would look really good with a single strap extended across her body for a survivalist look.

“I will need to try that one day,” she thought to herself before removing her pants and discarding her headband. She took two steps towards the door when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She took a quick appraisal of the white bra and panties she had on, and lifted her breasts an inch with her hands for assurance. She let out of a sigh of apprehension and opened the sliding door of her closet and stepped through the gap.

“Is this something you can work with, Yusuke?”

The painter turned his head from the balcony window and alighted upon her figure, his eyes opening wide at the display. His mouth gaped as if to speak, but Haru interjected before he could say a word.

“Or perhaps, you'd prefer a natural subject? A blank canvas to work with?” She moved her hands behind her back and found the clasp in the center of her back.

The air in her bedroom was heavy as the two stared at each other, both privately hoping for the other to give a clear signal, each of their bodies slowly heating up. Haru took a gamble by raising a single eyebrow, and in response, Yusuke closed his eyes and gave a small but very definite nod.

Haru undid the clasp.


End file.
